


Feeling What Naruto Feels

by bubblewhale2



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Drabble, Gay dads, Gen, Implied SasuNaruSasu, Kurama - Freeform, Kurama POV, Sasuke - Freeform, Sasuke and Naruto kick ass together, That fight in Boruto movie, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: Kurama meditates on Naruto and Sasuke's bond amidst their fight with Momoshiki.





	Feeling What Naruto Feels

 

 

 

 

Kurama's old bones were cracking as a rush of power surged trough his sparking orange pelt. This last few years Naruto spent playing Hokage served as a fine nap for the immortal fox, but he was wide awake now, his senses aroused by a familiar scent of a fight.

Kurama felt as fresh as a dew drop sliding of a leaf in the spring morning. In his ears, an ancient tune softly played, calling upon his very soul, making his blood boil and heart pump. It was a song every fighter knew well; that made them dance on the points of their feet, slap fists hard against the enemy, and make rational thought obey instinct.

There used to be darker times when he had been denied this divine rush of adrenaline, or it would at least came priced with the cost of being tainted. Those were the memories of an ugly, poisonous feel of being controlled by a pair of vicious scarlet eyes that unleashed a more malevolent side of Kurama onto the world – more pained, hurt, scared Kurama. But this vengeful, righteous, powerful eyes now worked side to side with him, not controlling but supporting. The Sharingan aided him trough the connection the Uchiha boy had to Naruto.

As for Naruto and the Uchiha, they were going at the enemy at dizzying speed, twisting in the air, attacking, dancing in tune as only boys who fought each other for years could. As men, they ceased to use their bond to test each other, combining their powers to reach common goals instead. Inhibitions they had as traumatized orphans dispersed, as they let their feelings for each other flow free through their bodies, minds and souls at the Valley of the End. No matter how anyone named it, be it incarnations, or rivals, or friends, or partnered Hokage - a bond Sasuke and Naruto shared manifested only once in all eternity. Kurama shared everything with his Jinchuriki, but this was one thing he was most humble and grateful for getting to experience with Naruto. He knew that to the ending of the world and himself, he will not ever witness such a bond again.

Naruto suddenly lost control for a moment and was crashed between two giant mountain halves. Kurama grumbled loudly, as he readily provided chakra Naruto reached for instinctively to defend himself, and a small cocoon of golden light formed around his fragile, human body.

„Narutooo!¨Who's rusty now?“ Kurama half-teased as he struggled to keep the boulders from advancing and crushing the cocoon further.

„Heh, thank you Kurama“ Naruto snickered, pausing to think for a moment how to get himself out.

They hadn't been given any time to relax as a strange pain snagged hard onto Naruto's heart, so much that Kurama felt it, too. The very next moment, Kurama felt like crying and screaming, but he countained those expressions, as he trained himself from Naruto's very young age to keep himself from getting overwhelmed by Naruto's intense emotions. It wasn't easy – since that kind of pain and resonance could only mean that Sasuke was hurting.

Luckily for them, the boulders around them suddenly fell apart, as the rest of the Kage cut trough them.

Naruto leaped at the enemy, ready to help Sasuke.

Kurama was ready too. He didn't think, he just let Naruto have as much as he needed.

Kurama would give all to that boy. And he knew wholeheartedly that Naruto would too, for Sasuke.

They formed full nine-tails avatar in less than a second. Kurama extended his clawed arms to catch the little purple dot mid air, turning his back to the enemy, as there was just one important thing to do right now – catch Sasuke.

Naruto was extension of himself, just as Kurama was extension of Naruto, and as Kurama felt Naruto caught Sasuke he started to turn towards the enemy again, but another powerful wave of Naruto's feelings overwhelmed him again. His vision blurred as he suddenly saw what Naruto saw for a moment. It was the usually beautiful pale face of now passed-out Sasuke, his hair falling back, as his skin was scorched, burnt red.

Something in Kurama's heart snapped and he forced himself to contain himself, his vision back to his own. But as he heard Naruto scream furiously, he roared as well. Naruto desperately drew more chakra and Kurama gave it unconditionally.

All they had to do was a simple trick that Naruto learned when he let out Kurama's chakra coat for the first time ever forming only one tail, long, long ago, and use it to regenerate Sasuke's wound. But the insult of trying to annihilate their partner was too much for Naruto and Kurama to bear. Their enemy's death by utter destruction was decided on the spot.

Snake-like forms retailed by twisting around their massive avatar but Kurama tore through them easily, going for the flaming bird that was produced next. They fought for a moment when a soft touch landed on Naruto's arm inside of the golden cloak. Kurama felt Naruto smiling.

Kurama knew from that one drop of pure, crystal happiness that he felt drip from Naruto's to his heart that Sasuke is fine. He already knew he'd love the next part.

As on cue, the magnificent purple Susanoo armor started materializing all around Kurama's gigantuous body. Kurama used the weight of his nine tails to balance out a heavy sword that appeared in his arm. He let himself be guided by the purple monster that was protecting him, Sasuke's will manifested as a second face on top of his head. He swung the sword and cut up a giant _golem_ made up of lava and dirt in half.

Kurama chuckled, victorious, as he felt his avatar dispersing as Naruto closed the seal off. Even back inside, he felt lingering traces of Sasuke's Susanoo's armor de-materializing from the tips of his hair. It felt hot, as if his fur was caught up in flames, but there was no fire on it. As the purple specks finally flew off him completely, the feeling it left on his skin changed to soothing, calming and safe.

Kurama stayed dormant for the rest of the fight but he smiled lazily as he watched his boys proceed. They looked like two fathers to Boruto. In all the ways Naruto failed Boruto as a parent, in this short affair, Sasuke jumped in easily. For Boruto, having Naruto as a father was too much of a good thing, and Sasuke pushed him over that threshold, as tutoring Boruto came natural to Sasuke. Where Naruto was goofy and emotional, Sasuke was constant and reliable.

Kurama silently judged his Jinchuuriki. Naruto was idealistic and fair, but he was stupid. Or, at best, street smart and body-intelligent. He loved Naruto for who he was, but Sasuke beat him in the field of moral reasoning. Kurama and Naruto really lucked out with having Sasuke for a rival, then a friend and now a partner. Event the little brat that Boruto was felt the magnetic pull that Sasuke and Naruto created together.

Their bond... it was good, it was kind, it was right – at the same time gentle and strong. That was the nature of the force that Sasuke and Naruto gave out.

Kurama was influenced tremendously by the bond Naruto and Sasuke shared. Having an Uchiha and a Jinchuriki for friends instead of enemies was liberating and empowering for Kurama, and it changed him for the better. He never wanted to go back to the shadow.

Maybe a prosperous future could fall into place for Kurama's boys after all. If they could build it on their bond. It could even turn Boruto into a healthy young man after all.

If only his boys could get the future they deserve. Kurama promised himself that he would fight for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fight from Boruto: Naruto the Movie from Kurama's perspective.


End file.
